This invention relates to throttle cables and more particularly to a self-contained throttle cable and pulley assembly.
In some types of marine engines and particularly marine outboard engines, the operation of the throttle linkage in the engine and thus the speed of the engine is controlled by rotation of the tiller handle. This movement is communicated to the throttle linkage by a pair of throttle cables. The throttle cables would translate the rotational movement of the tiller into corresponding rotational movement of a pulley type wheel associated with the throttle linkage of the engine.
In the past (as shown in FIG. 2), installation or replacement of the throttle cables required that a pair of individual throttle cable ends be strung over a throttle linkage pulley wheel and the other ends of the cables be correctly attached to a tiller pulley. If the cables were crossed or otherwise incorrectly attached to the pulley wheels, it would result in a situation where movement of the tiller handle, in a direction intended to cause a lower motor speed, would actually result in an increased motor speed, due to the incorrect installation of the cable ends on their associated pulley wheels. Also, once the cable ends were attached to the pulleys, it was necessary for the cable tension to be adjusted at one or both ends of the cables.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a preassembled throttle cable and pulley assembly which eliminates the need for precisely stringing throttle cables over tiller and throttle linkage pulleys and thus, eliminates the possibility of reversing the orientation of the cable ends.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to provide readily accessible and easily operated cable tension adjustment.